


Птица и её Сэм

by Anonymous



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Серия рассказов, написанных для Марвел-феста в команду Сокола.





	1. Chapter 1

**Ну, мы хотя бы попробуем**

С птицей Сэм познакомился в Ираке.

Ему в тот день было особенно жарко, он бессмысленно и безнадежно злился относительно того, каким был идиотом год назад, два года назад, три года назад... Чёрт возьми, он был идиотом. Он ведь подписал этот блядский контракт. Своей рукой.

Теперь — посмотрел на руку — она у него стала мозолистая, через ладонь пролёг шрам, широкий и розовый, и под ногтями сделалась вечная чернота. 

Хотелось пить, но пить тут хочется всегда, даже если и присасываешься к фляге каждые пятнадцать минут. И потеешь, конечно, так, что мокрый насквозь постоянно, и постоянно же воняешь. Вонь неистребима. Как и песок, который везде. 

Везде и всюду! Из-за него даже дрочка здесь отвратительна. Ребята ходили как-то к местным женщинам, но Сэм представил, как песок, который всюду, и пыль, которая неистребима, будут налипать на член, хрустеть на простынях (при условии, что у этих женщин вообще есть простыни) — и не пошёл. 

Так вот, птица.

Сэм отправился отлить, когда она сидела на старом, давно мёртвом и скособоченном дереве. И пялилась. Очень так осмысленно и насмешливо.

Сэм на неё засмотрелся и, когда над ухом свистнуло, застыл, идиот, и даже дыхание задержал. Птица наклонила головку и с доброжелательной издевкой сказала: "Ты что ли больной? Беги!"

И Сэм побежал зигзагами, и упал между корнями дерева, и только этого его и спасло. Пунктирными очередями трещало минут десять, потом закричали:

— Эй, ты там живой? Или всё?

Он заорал в ответ:

— Не дождетесь! — и заржал, как идиот.

— Всё, чисто, вылезай, ублюдок! 

Но Сэм лежал, чувствовал, как вот сейчас напуган, и искал взглядом птицу. Птицы не было. 

И никогда не существовало, конечно, он знал. Это всё шутки подсознания. Призраки "другого я". Сэм про такое читал в газете. Не бывает говорящих птиц.

И ещё.

Сэм не верит в эту ерунду, но вот беда: в неё вовсе не нужно верить. Она всё равно случится. Ей посрать на твою веру и твоё мнение. Место такое. Он однажды спас истекающего кровью парня, вынес из самого пекла. Видел кровь, видел, что нужно вытаскивать. Вытащил на горбе. Добросил до санчасти. 

А на том — ни царапины.

Мужик орёт, материт Сэма. Доктора орут, матерят Сэма и мужика. Сэм не орет и никого не материт, просто не врубается.

Так и с птицей. Сэм не врубился. Но остался жив.

А птица…

 

***

Капитан Америка — Стив Роджерс — вживую вообще ух, фотографии и видео с ютуба вообще не передают. Вот нисколечко.

Сэм думает, очень ли неприлично попросить потрогать. Хотя бы одним пальцем. С краешку. Но печально вздыхает, потому что, конечно, неприлично и не подобает.

Сэм весь потный, но пробежал свои положенные пять километров. 

А Роджерс, например, пробежал свои двадцать — и свеж и сух, как попка младенца из рекламы памперсов!  
Народ Америки просто не осознает всего великолепия своего народного достояния.

— Стив Роджерс, — протягивает руку Кэп и широко улыбается.

Сэм руку пожимает и буркает:

— Да уж догадался.

Рука у Кэпа широкая, крепкая и бережная. Сэм внутри себя пищит от восторга.

Но виду не подаёт.

 

***

Птица прилетела через день. Сэм уже закончил смену и утомленно созерцал окрестности. 

И сказала: "Что ж, редко, но бывает. Но, в общем, ты мне подходишь, человек. Будем теперь вместе жить." 

Сэм даже не вздрогнул.

— У меня тур заканчивается через два месяца, — ответил. — Мне до этого времени нельзя с катушек слетать. 

И, подумав, добавил:

— Впрочем, и на гражданке не очень-то хочется с ума сходить. Я ещё много чего не попробовал. В этой жизни.  
Птица сделала какое-то движение, вроде как пожала крыльями: "А ты мне нравишься. Даже не стал бегать и кричать. И в воздух бахать. А ведь у вас, людей, это сплошь и рядом. Вы довольно бестолковые. В общем, я — охотиться, а ты подготовь мне гнездо. К ночи буду."

И, что характерно, к ночи и вправду была.

***  
Сэм так полон восторга, что даже улыбнуться толком не может. А вот Кэп улыбается. Очень патриотично. Он, кажется, ждёт, что Сэм сейчас попросит оставить автограф на трусах. И уже заранее тоскует. Но Сэм не просит.   
На нём сегодня так себе трусы. Не вполне свежие и новые.

— Ладно, солдат, рад был познакомиться, — говорит наконец Кэп и вроде как намеревается уйти в рассвет.

Сэм в отчаянном положении — вот как просто так позволить уйти человеку и народному достоянию?

— Кровать слишком мягкая! — кричит он в спину Кэпу. — И кажется, что проваливаешься!

— Что? — оборачивается Роджерс.

— В Ираке я спал на голой земле, подложив под голову камень, — торопливо поясняет Сэм. — А здесь первое время никак не мог заснуть на кровати. Брал одеяло и укладывался на пол в гостиной.

— Да. Тоже иногда сплю на полу, — признается Кэп. — На самом деле — довольно часто.

Сэм думает, думает, думает…

— Приходи в ветеранский центр. Ребятам будет полезно с тобой поговорить. Да и тебе с ними, наверно.  
И. Записывает номер телефона в блокнот Кэпа Америка.

Чуть позже соколица слетает с ветки и сообщает: "Не самка, поэтому потомства, конечно, не будет. Но это хороший, сильный самец". И спрашивает: "Ты будешь вить гнездо?"

И спрашивает раз пятнадцать за один только вечер. Сэм Уилсон с ума сойдет с этой птицей. Самое главное: Сэм написал свой номер в блокнот Кэпа, но Кэп-то свой Сэму в блокнот не написал!

 

***  
Если подумать, довольно сложно было бы объяснить, почему птица ночует под койкой Сэма. Особенно Райли. 

Если бы птица существовала. Но Сэм решил, что оно как-то само сойдёт на нет, постепенно, и смирился.

С Райли у Сэма и так всё сложно, прежде всего потому, что неделю назад они отдрочили друг другу в душе, а позавчера Райли ему отсосал. С другой стороны, Райли утверждает, что он вообще-то по девочкам, поэтому Сэм однажды ночью решил, что Райли самую малость мудак. Впрочем, Сэма это более чем устраивало. Райли дважды или трижды прикрывал ему зад, сам он штопал Райли раз пять уже, но, к счастью, по мелочи. Человек, в общем, может быть мудаком, если ему так хочется, решил Сэм, но если этот человек спас тебя и планирует еще спасти, а еще делает превосходные минеты — можно пренебречь деталями.

Но вот Райли возвращается с рейда, тяжело садится на койку Сэма, выдыхает и хочет что-то сказать, но птица успевает раньше — с недовольным клекотом выкатывается из-под койки и шипит. Сэм, усталый и злой, продолжает делать вид, что у него всё отлично.

— Вот блядь, — растерянно говорит Райли. — У тебя тут поебень какая-то, ты в курсе?

Птица раздвинула крылья, встопорщила перья и, похоже, тоже считает Райли некой неведомой "поебенью".

— Живет она здесь, — поясняет Сэм. Очень умно и сразу всё всем понятно, да? У Уилсона под кроватью живет воображаемая птица. О'кей. 

И вдруг до него доходит: Райли птицу тоже видит. 

Птица — существует!

Сэм чувствует себя… несколько сбитым с толку, поэтому добавляет:

— О, чёрт. Нет-нет-нет…

А птица фыркает и ухмыляется (он может поклясться — ухмыляется! птица!): "Ну? Теперь-то осознал?"

Издевается, гадина.

 

***

Вашингтонское лето почти завершается (по крайней мере, Сэм начинает мерзнуть), когда наконец звонит Кэп. 

Говорит:

— Привет, это Стив Роджерс. Ну. Парень, с которым ты познакомился в Центральном парке в Вашингтоне.

— Тот, который Капитан Америка? — уточняет Сэм. — Такой огромный чувак?

— Ну. Вроде как.

Сэм смеётся. Ведёт он себя как мудила, кстати.

— Я хотел бы заглянуть на днях в ветеранский центр, о котором ты говорил. Предложение ещё в силе? 

— Разумеется. Нам, откровенно говоря, пригодилась бы возможность слегка поднять командный дух. Ну и реклама, сам понимаешь, лишней не будет. А нам бы весьма кстати пришлось дополнительное финансирование.

В трубке Кэп молчит секунд пять аж.

— Анонимно, — наконец говорит он. — Хотел хотя бы однажды прийти как солдат Стив Роджерс, один из многих, и побыть среди своих. Во второй раз, может, будет и неплохо, знаешь, натянуть костюм и произнести речь. Но.

— А. То есть, м... Приходи, конечно. У меня группы по вечерам, с шести, пять дней в неделю. В субботу я работаю с бумагами в первой половине дня, а в воскресенье иногда даже случается отдыхать.

Роджерс издает смешок.

— Да ты везунчик.

— Есть немного. Так когда тебя ждать?

— Буду знать точно — отзвонюсь, — отвечает Роджерс.

Но — не отзванивается. Кто бы мог подумать, что национальные символы способны врать. Просто во вторник вечером Рэдвинг стучит в окно и возбужденно повторяет: "Он идёт! Он идёт! Он идёт!"

Но Сэм делает вид, что не слышит глупую птицу. Он неспешно пьёт кофе, заполняет карточки учёта посещений, пишет служебные записки и совсем-совсем не думает о Роджерсе. Глупой птице велит улетать охотиться на мышей. Его зарплата не резиновая и покупку милых розовеньких слепых мышат переносит с трудом (нервы не резиновые тоже, он сделался удивительно слюняв). Ему и самому хотелось бы кое-каких излишеств. Но он ведь держит себя в руках, а зубы — на полке.

"У людей всё так сложно, — умиляется Рэдвинг. — В парке полно жратвы. А вы сидите".

Сэм пьёт кофе и совершенно не жалеет, что не может закусить его каким ужом или там жирненькой вкусной лягушкой.

Роджерс опаздывает к началу встречи. Тихо проскальзывает в зал и садится в последнем ряду, с краю, с самым сиротским и отверженным видом. 

Сэм говорит нечто позитивное. Ему отвечают чем-то чуть менее позитивным, но старательно оптимистичным под одобрительные хлопки и неодобрительное бормотание. Потом встает Мэг Саммерс, охромевшая на всю жизнь в Ираке (как она всегда говорит тем, кто пялится: "Да, у меня одна нога короче, зато другая — длиннее!"; это не её шутка, это она вычитала в газете). И говорит:

— Знаешь, Сэмми, жизнь, конечно, налаживается. Но всё равно какое-то дерьмовое дерьмо. Я собираю детей в школу, выдаю им воду в бутылках и думаю, что если ее экономить, можно протянуть двое суток. Или даже трое. А во флягу с широким горлышком, например, проще мочиться. И хреново даже не то, что я отправляю детей в школу так, будто снаряжаю в горячую точку. Хреново, что подсознательно я считаю совершенно нормальным отправить туда своих детей. А по ночам лежу и думаю, что слишком уж тихо и, значит, опять кого-то взорвут. И спокойно так думаю. Что молоко подорожало — тоже думаю. И ничего. Мне не жмёт.

— Ну, — хмыкает Джон, — я тоже, знаешь ли, на днях стал объезжать валявшийся посреди дороги пакет, потому что мне показалось, что это фугаска. И скатился в кювет.

— Не понимаешь. Я говорю: мне больше не снятся кошмары. Мне стало по барабану. Совсем. Мне кажется, я становлюсь холодной мерзкой сукой вроде тех, что присылали нам форму не по размеру и погрызенные мышами сапоги. А потом писали вежливые ответы на претензии в том духе, чтобы мы сами с нашими мышами договаривались. Такие вот сучки. И это мне тоже по барабану.

Сэм знает, что теперь встанет кто-нибудь ещё и скажет, что, блядь вашу в душу, развесили сопли, а сами бы, хуй вам в рот, подняли бы задницы хотя бы ради того, чтобы починить скамейку во дворе Центра. А потом случится апокалипсис.

Или что-то вроде.

Если Сэм не вмешается, разумеется.

Но встает Стив. Неловко поводит плечами и, кажется, краснеет (впрочем, Сэму с его места видно плохо).

— Мне кажется, это пройдёт. Нельзя всё время терпеть боль, мозги устают. От боли тупеешь, за болью мало что в жизни видишь. Перестать чувствовать боль — ещё не выздоровление, но вроде как улучшение. Онемение. К нему привыкаешь. Глухота, и весь обложен ватой. Было бы здорово проснуться однажды утром и почувствовать радость от того, что жив. 

Мэг смотрит на Стива, прищурившись. А потом говорит:  
— Ну, раз Капитан Америка так считает. Кто я такая, чтобы спорить с Кэпом.

Апокалипсис всё же случается.

 

***

Иногда конец света происходит без трубного гласа и небесных знамений.

Сэм знает.

Иногда конец света происходит в жизни отдельно взятого человека. Например, Сэма.

До конца командировки остается двадцать три дня и шесть часов. После Сэм злится на эти шесть часов. Если бы только не эти шесть часов!

Вообще командировка эта — мучительная скука, перемежающаяся кромешным ужасом. А ещё Сэму снятся сны, в которых он пересчитывает запасы медикаментов, и результаты подсчётов не сходятся с описями, а в описях есть всё и много, а у Сэма почти ничего нет, и становится меньше, меньше, меньше…

Противные сны.

С птицей нихрена не понятно, но Сэм решил пока и не разбираться. 

Он однажды с ней серьёзно поговорил, кое-как утряс переговоренное в голове и задвинул до лучших времен.

Разговор выглядел так:

— Какого вообще-то, прости, хрена? Если ты не милый безобидный глюк, а вполне себе существуешь — а Райли говорит, существуешь — то какого хрена?

"Ну, — ответила птица, — всякое бывает. Знавала я женщину, которая связалась с мышью-полёвкой. Очень печально. И, в принципе, были в нашей истории мужчины и женщины, связывавшиеся с людьми. Люди не так плохи".

— Спасибо! — с большим чувством воскликнул Сэм.

"В общем, пара не хуже другой, я так считаю".

— Я скоро отсюда уеду, — на всякий случай (и с некоторой надеждой) сообщил Сэм, додумав что-то вроде "если доживу".

"Ага, — согласилась птица. — Мне тоже тут порядком надоело. Жарко, суетливо и много бахают. Отвези меня в более приличное место. И теперь тебе нельзя погибать. А то я тогда буду очень страдать".

Таким образом, птица продолжает жить под кроватью, и под кровать же тащит своих свежепойманных ужей, птиц и каких-то неопознанных грызунов. Однажды такой уж, оставленный, видать, на завтрак, сбегает. Сэм оказывается разбужен весьма неприятным образом. Он материт птицу, а птице хоть бы хны. Птицу он решает называть Редвинг, потому что весьма умён и нестандартно мыслит, да. Птица широту его мысли вовсе не ценит, но на имя откликается.

Сэм одного не понимает: почему командование её, эту птицу, терпит. Может, всем давно насрать. Скорее всего, кстати.

Как бы то ни было, у Сэма теперь есть птица, а у птицы — Сэм. Он даже документы ей выправил. Теперь она — подарок от местных жителей, имеет паспорт и разрешение на вывоз за границу государства. Считается привитой и карантинированной.

И она никогда не затыкается. Разве если спит. Но ей, чёрт побери, снятся сны! Сэм вынужден теперь летать не только наяву, но и во сне. Единственное отличие — во сне он летает с мышью или воробьем каким в зубах. И ему это доставляет удовольствие, что характерно.

А потом он просыпается от клекота и воплей о том, что солнце уже высоко. Сэм почти перестал думать о том, что может сдохнуть в любой момент. Не до того.

Птица натурально не затыкается.

 

***  
Райли погибает в один миг. 

Яркая такая вспышка.

Даже вскрикнуть, кажется, не успевает. Сэма же всего лишь задевает шрапнелью, самым краем, но этого достаточно для того, чтобы он надолго перестал видеть и слышать. 

Поэтому он не знает, кто его вытащил. Потом как-то не спросил, ну и не сказали.

Его тело куда-то тащили, что-то с ним делали, шили, кололи, вливали в него всякое, в Сэм всё это время лежал, обернутый душной фланелью, и слушал истерический клекот птицы. Рэдвинг.

Да. Рэдвинг. 

Сэм хватается за свою птицу, когда тонет. 

 

***  
Стив Роджерс выглядит так, будто по нему проехала асфальтоукладочная машина. Что довольно странно для супергероя. Например, Сэм видел, как Кэпа швыряла об стену та металлическая инопланетная хрень, а Кэпу — хоть бы хны. 

А тут всего лишь. Двадцать пять автографов, штук пятьдесят вопросов, в том числе и о делах интимных, бессчётное количество похлопываний по плечами. Сэм думает, что если уж ты уже почти сто лет как национальный символ, можно бы привыкнуть. С другой стороны, это для Америки он сто лет как символ, а для себя? Лет пять, что ли?

Себе-то самому быть символом? Утомительно, решает Сэм.

— Кофе? — предлагает он. — Здесь есть одна приличная кофемашина.

— Хорошо бы, — неуверенно улыбается Роджерс.

— Идём. Переведёшь дух, моих ребят не так просто вынести. Особенно если они наваливаются толпой и внезапно.

— Да, они довольно.... ошеломительны.

Сэм ведёт Кэпа облезлыми тёмными коридорами и решает, что великолепия тот всё же не растерял. "Да, — соглашается Рэдвинг, — хорош. Но это ж сколько в такую громадину нужно корма?!"

Кофемашина и вправду делает неплохой кофе, но вот стул ломается прямо под Кэпом. Тот с благодарностью принимает кружку, садится — и ножка стула с громким треском подламывается. 

Брызги кофе на Кэпе, на стене, на столе, на кипе бумаг, на Сэме, в конце концов!

...Сэм когда-то играл в школьном театре. Ставили Шекспира, "Ромео и Джульетту" конечно же, чего мелочиться. Самому-то Сэму досталась роль аптекаря, но он был на сцене, когда "Ромео" случайно наступил на шлейф платья "Джульетты". Тоже был громкий треск. И ещё красные стринги "Джульетты". Вот у Роджерса стало такое лицо, как у всех, кто созерцал Джульеттины стринги. Ну, может, и у Сэма с лицом стало что-то не то, потому что Роджерс подскочил, покраснел и сказал:

— Эм. Вам и правду пригодилось бы дополнительное финансирование. Нужно было прихватить костюм и журналистов.

 

***

Операция, постнаркозная болтанка, первые сутки после ранения — это, по крайней мере, не скучно.  
Как угодно, но не скучно точно. По крайней мере, когда даже ссать больно, жизнь пресной не кажется.  
А вот на третий, четвёртый и сколько там ещё дней скука наступает и в конце концов становится смертной. Чтоб вы понимали: здесь нет интернета. Здесь нет свежих газет на английском. Здесь нет книг, кроме затасканной бульварной пошлятины о любви прекрасной герцогини к садовнику. На пятый день Сэм проглатывает её с нездоровым интересом. На шестой перечитывает, чтобы убедиться, что всю книгу герои трахались без "резинки". Весь седьмой день Сэм находится под впечатлением.

Всё это время птица находится где-то рядом. Сэм иногда замечает её на ветке за окном. Та прилетает и улетает, но из сознания Сэма не уходит. 

И у них есть время — целая чёртова уйма времени — на то, чтобы наконец познакомиться.

А, и это он ещё соврал, что скука. Скука пополам с ужасом, вот как.

 

***  
Стив Роджерс сидит на другом стуле, более прочном, и сидит очень осторожно, с ощутимым желанием деликатно над ним зависнуть. Может, он предпочёл бы разместиться на полу, раз уж так необходимо сидеть. Он и вправду очень большой. Возможно, под него специальные стулья скроены. Вид имеет скорбный и глубоко виноватый. 

— Кофе на самом деле хороший, — говорит он.

— Так и пей его, пока не остыл. Дела у нас и правда так себе. Финансирование урезают, а жертвовать ветеранам не так интересно и приятно, как пёсикам, котятям и маленьким больным детишкам. Мы не такие милые.

— Да, — отвечает. — Мы не такие милые. Поэтому приходится танцевать в костюме.

Разговор, едва начавшись, выворачивает куда-то не туда. 

 

***

Сэм думал, знает о боли всё. Он — навидался. У него на глазах люди теряли друг друга.

Оказалось, это он о чужой боли знал. А о своей — вообще ничего. 

На вторые сутки спросил у медсестры, что там с сержантом Райли. Та пообещала узнать. На следующий день соврала, что забыла уточнить.

Ещё Сэма заботит вот что: почему он всё ещё в Ираке? По протоколу он ожидал бы обнаружить себя в солнечной Испании или, на худой конец, в Германии. 

— Меня вообще собираются вывозить из этой дыры? — бормочет он на перевязке.

— Простите, сэр, — отвечает медсестра, — я не очень знаю английский.

Сэму до того больно, что он даже не может пока прочувствовать — Райли больше нет. 

Он думает — а ведь разорвало на тысячу кусочков. Ошметков. Сэма подташнивает.

 

***

Он не любит Нью-Йорк, потому что это город-монстр. Город-чудовище, пожиратель душ. Но он ходит поглядеть на Статую Свободы самым примерным образом, покупает футболку с "Я люблю НЙ" и странный кофе с ежевично-мятной пенкой. На этом культурную программу считает завершенной и оставшуюся неделю сидит в гостиничном номере по семьдесят долларов за сутки (совсем они тут сдурели?!). Наконец, с бумагами покончено, и он возвращается в Вашингтон.

Вашингтон не сильно лучше Нью-Йорка, но это дом.

"Меньше шума, больше еды, — соглашается Рэдвинг. — Всё равно гадкое место".

"Могу отвезти тебя в лес. Живи себе", — шепчет в ответ Сэм. Рэдвинг каким-то образом слышит его мысли, но от привычки шевелить губами избавиться пока не удаётся.

В Нью-Йорке около шестидесяти тысяч бездомных. Сэм видел собственными глазами тех среди них, чьи ряды может пополнить в любой момент — живущих на улицах ветеранов всяческих войн. Поганый город. 

У Сэма имеется крохотная квартирка, доставшаяся от родителей, и будет ещё единовременное пособие по ранению. Он так просто не сдастся.

Сейчас немного переведёт дух. Осмотрится по сторонам и поймёт, что ему теперь делать, когда в мире этом нет ни дела для него, ни места. 

 

***

— Знаешь что? — внезапно говорит Сэм, осененный идеей (может, даже светлой). — Идём. Тут хорошее место есть, покажу.

Кэпа Сэм ведёт мимо Национального музея естественной истории (там, натурально, есть зуб динозавра размером с Сэма), мимо Ньюзиума и Национальной художественной галереи (пафоса в прогулке хоть отбавляй; в Вашингтоне и плюнуть нельзя, чтобы не попасть в какую-нибудь достопримечательность). Но до Капитолия не доводит, сворачивает на Третью Стрит.

Рэдвинг бурчит недовольное — мол, мало деревьев, много людей, а люди ужасно противны, даже сам Сэм. Но Сэма-то приходится терпеть.

Вот, кстати, Сэм до сих пор не может понять: почему? за что ему досталась Рэдвинг, за какие грехи и заслуги? Рэдвинг утверждает: всё потому, что она была очень плохим птенцом и успела изрядно напакостить ещё до того, как впервые встала на крыло.

Хорошее место в понимании Сэма — крошечное кафе с абсурдно-прелестным названием "У старика Стэна, который навидался всякого".

— Вот, — кивает Сэм, — нам сюда. Тут хозяину лет девяносто, думаю, тебе приятно будет пообщаться с человеком твоего возраста и состояния ума.  
Роджерс весьма приятно смеётся.

— Ты прав. Приятно было бы перекинуться парой слов о нашем, стариковском. Но сегодня я воздержусь.  
В кафе тесно, мелко, узко, потому что в нём собрана куча барахла из прошлого. Милого и старомодного барахла, конечно, и, разумеется, посетителям места тоже находятся. Но суть в том, что это как лавка старьевщика, которых теперь почти не осталось. Тут есть патефон, пластинки времен Ноева ковчега, а сервируют вышитыми салфеточками и столовыми приборами производства "Алюминиум корпорейшн". Это почти как вернуться в детство и состояние широко распахнутых глаз.

— Ничего себе, — бормочет Роджерс.

— Ага, — весьма самодовольно отвечает Сэм. 

Они занимают столик у окна и смотрят на людей, которым, очевидно, есть куда торопиться.

Сэм хочет спросить, каково было жить в двадцатые, тридцатые и сороковые, и правду ли Фицжеральд написал в "Великом Гэтсби", но вместо это рассказывает, каково было ползать по горячему песку и жевать галеты, приправленные им же. А Роджерс понимающе кивает и даже похлопывает по плечу. 

Только вечером, разбирая рабочую корреспонденцию, Сэм соображает, что вообще-то психолог здесь он.

 

***  
В ту пору, когда дом уже куплен (это "флип", но вполне приличный и добротный), вещи перевезены, тарелки куплены, и даже почтовый ящик выкрашен в жизнерадостный желтый, а Сэм всё ещё не решил, что же ему делать дальше, он встречает Рори Саммерса.

Рори был сержантом во времена, когда Сэм ползал по грязи учебного лагеря полным салагой. А в отставку ушёл, кажется, капитаном. 

Не полковником точно. Полковников Сэм видел — это совершенно довольные жизнью скоты. Сэм точно не знает, что именно, но что-то явно делают с капитанами, метящими в следующий чин. То ли совесть подрезают, то ли мозги кастрируют. А может, и ничего им не делают, люди сами всё с собой проворачивают. В общем, с первого взгляда Сэм определил, что до полковника Рори не добрался.

Не выглядел Рори довольным жизнью и лоснящимся, вот ни капли. 

И Сэма не узнал, пока тот не сказал ему:

— Эй! Сэр! Капитан Саммерс! 

Тот дёрнулся, будто решил сперва сбежать, но передумал. И почти выронил стаканчик с кофе. 

— Какой я тебе нахрен сэр? — спросил. Потом прищурился: — Уотсон или Уилсон… как там тебя? Это ты, что ли, мозгляк, с такими же мозгляками мимо мишеней у меня мазал? Выпнули наконец? 

— Типа того. По ранению комиссовали. Вот, осваиваюсь на гражданке. И Уилсон, кстати.

От Саммерса ощутимо несло перегаром. 

Рэдвинг сообщила: "Противный человек".

"Да нет, — подумал в ответ Сэм, — человек-то хороший. Жизнь поганая."

— Точно, Уилсон. Вы у меня последними были в учебке, потом перевели. Вот и помню твою рожу. 

— А вы сами, сэр, как?

— Не называй меня сэром, — буркнул Саммерс и, кивнув, пошёл своей дорогой.

"Не нравится он мне," — подумал для Рэдвинг Сэм.

"И мне, — согласилась птица. — Противный. И жрать хочу."

"В смысле, не сам. Не нравится, что с ним стало."

Сэму сделалось не по себе. Не должен человек так мучиться. Не должен.

 

***  
Стив Роджерс мог бы уже уехать домой, в Нью-Йорк, все дела в Вашингтоне были улажены. Он всё-таки напяливал костюм и произносил речь. Потом возвратился в свой номер, снял костюм, лёг и проспал часов двенадцать. Обычно ему не требовалось такое количество сна, хватало четырех или пяти часов, чтобы иметь силы встать и жить дальше. 

Стив не уехал из Вашингтона в тот день, не уехал и на следующий. Написал письмо Тони Старку и предупредил, что устроил себе небольшой отпуск. А Фьюри в телефонном разговоре напомнил, что у него остались неиспользованные увольнительные за последние семьдесят лет. "Да, — ответил ему Фьюри, — пора бы и отдохнуть, солдат." В этом Стив с ним согласен.

До программы "Перерождение" Стив не бывал нигде, кроме родного Бруклина, потом побывал много где, видел даже Париж (мечтал, что однажды будет рисовать трёхсотметровую башню Эйфеля и Латинский квартал, а сам вместо этого месил грязь на разрушенных бомбежками улицах). А вот Вашингтон рассмотреть так и не удалось. А тут — да, уйма музеев. Есть даже один, в котором выставка про "Ревущих". Ну, это странно. Стив не решился пока пойти поглядеть, как его ребят выставили на всеобщее обозрение.

Вместо этого он позвонил Сэму Уилсону из ветеранского центра и договорился о встрече в Центральном парке. На самом деле очень неловко вышло:

— Привет. Это Стив. Стив Роджерс. Парень…

— … который Капитан Америка. Ага. Помню. Такой здоровенный шкаф из фильмов про войну. Чувак, который устроил небольшой переполох у меня на тренинге.

Сэм Уилсон рассмеялся.

Стив прочистил горло и попросил:

— Можем мы встретиться? Скажем, в Центральном парке. Или в том милом кафе. 

— Когда?

— Э. В любое удобное для тебя время. Я вроде как в отпуске.

— Тогда сегодня. Скажем, около двух. В Центральном парке, да. Думаю, сегодня я управлюсь к двум.  
Стив вспомнил, что ведь суббота. День, в который Уилсон тоже работает. Потому что ему приходится, конечно, зарабатывать себе на хлеб.

 

***  
Сэм думал пойти выпить кофе. Может ещё — добраться-таки до социального центра, забрать бумажки. Потом, знал, станет смотреть телевизор и есть пиццу. И опять заснёт прямо в кресле. Утром будет болеть шея.  
В принципе, неплохо.

Но Сэм мотнул головой и упрямо двинулся за капитаном Рори. 

Вообще-то это называется "слежка". Так вот, он следил. Рори шёл быстро, но с той неуверенностью в походке, которую Сэм и прежде замечал у алкоголиков. Тем не менее, Сэм по-прежнему не понимал, какого хрена дела Рори его хоть чем-то заботят. 

И всё же шел следом.

Рори завернул за угол, вошёл во двор жилого дома. Такого вот — многоквартирного, унылого, коричнево-кирпичного. Сэм сам большую часть жизни прожил в таком. В подъездах обычно воняет мочой и нет консьержей — никто не готов платить. В таких домах попеременно хочется то застрелиться, то повеситься. Дома для сильных духом, в общем.

Собственно, поэтому Сэм в таком больше не живет.

Рори исчезает в подъезде. Сэм останавливается.

И?

Задумался. Идти следом? Валить отсюда? 

Сэм так и стоял минут пять. И жалел, что не начал курить даже в туре. Хорошо, решил он. Я прекрасно осознаю, что у меня за подозрения. В таких домах если не повесишься, то порежешь вены, или можно допиться до "белой горячки". А больше всё равно нечем заняться.

"Ты можешь позаглядывать в окна? Узнать, где он живет? — спросил у Рэдвинг. — Я бы только убедился, что там порядок."

"Есть хочу", — капризно ответила птица. Но послушно полетела.

Рори Саммерс жил на четвертом этаже в угловой квартире. И верно, в подъезде пахло мочой, а лифтом Сэм воспользоваться не рискнул. Он поднялся на четыре грязных тёмных пролета и остановился перед бурой дверью. На двери имелись царапины. И коричневые застарелые разводы.

Сэм задумался — постучать или позвонить?

А потом обнаружил, что дверь не заперта. Поэтому толкнул эту дверь раньше, чем сообразил, что вообще-то его не звали.

"Пф! — эхом отозвалась птица. — Да тебя вообще мало куда зовут!"

— Эй! Капитан Саммерс! Рори!

Цвета жеванного табака квартира пропахла грязным бельём и дешёвым куревом. 

— Эй! 

Рори Саммерс спал за кухонный столом в окружении батареи пивных банок. У ножки табурета валялась знакомая Сэму скляночка. В такой у самого Сэма викодин. Только Сэм решил, что не так уж и больно (пару дней можно побегать по потолку). Но викодин — дрянь. Он так и сказал своему хирургу, но тот обещал, что Сэм его потом поблагодарит.

— Эй!

Сэм и поблагодарил. Мысленно. Он теперь знал, как выглядят пузырьки с викодином. Синенькие с белой полоской. В своей-то работе он использовал инъекционные формы анестетиков, а все эти таблетки, порошочки и припарки — не его дело. 

Короче. 

Сэм набрал "девять-один-один". Попытка самоубийства — алкогольное отравление, передозировка наркотических анальгетиков.

— Давай-ка, приятель, попробуем чуть-чуть тебе помочь.

Капитан Рори был скотски тяжелый. Сэму казалось, прежде ему такие боровы не попадались, но казалось, конечно. Стащил с табурета и уложил на пол, на правый бок. 

И принялся ждать.

Он вообще-то на гражданке. У него тут нет под рукой укладки парамедика.

 

***

Они очень мило проводят время с Роджерсом.

Потому что Роджерс… милый.

"По-прежнему не понимаю, как ты сумеешь его прокормить," — пробормотала с отвращением Рэдвинг.

"Я не собираюсь его... прокармливать. Пусть сам кормится! — возмутился Сэм. — Впрочем, на чашечку кофе я его ещё приглашу."

"Но как же брачные ухаживания? Как же серьёзность намерений?! Как же…" — возмущается Рэдвинг, потому что это неугомонная и вечно недовольная птица. 

И в этот момент Стив меняется в лице и говорит:

— За нами следят. Затылком чувствую. Или журналисты, или…

— Э. — Глубокомысленно отзывается Сэм. — Э. Скорее всего, журналисты, да. Ты ведь Капитан Америка. У тебя сотня собственных тегов на Тамблере. Ты в "безотказном листе" у половины американцев.

— "Безотказном листе"?

— Это список людей, которым не хочется отказывать, какой бы безумной ни казалась просьба. Что-то вроде "мне нужны твои одежда и мотоцикл". 

— Прости?

— Это из фильма, который ты, видимо, ещё не смотрел. 

В этот момент Рэдвинг изволила. В смысле — мягко спланировала из ветвей дуба на плечо Сэма. То бишь — да, это мой человек, я за ним слежу. Потому что это мой человек. А ты кто таков?

Стив Роджерс широко распахнул глаза и спросил:

— Можно его потрогать?

Тогда Сэм и понял, что с Роджерсом они на одной волне.

— Разве что в обмен позволишь потрогать тебя. А. И это самка.

 

*** 

Рори Саммерс не пытался совершить самоубийство. Он просто был пьян. Выпил таблетку, потому что вспомнил, что нужно выпить. Потом забыл и выпил снова. 

Его выписали из госпиталя на следующий день.

Он бы, конечно, мог тогда умереть. Но скорее всего проспался бы и даже не вспомнил потом. Или умер. Или проспался бы. Или...

А Сэму позвонили из клиники и сказали, что он, конечно, молодец. Но вот…

Сэм тогда сидел и смеялся минут пятнадцать. Потом думал: самоубийство ведь было самым вероятным выводом. Любой бы на месте Сэма так подумал. Глядя на такое, все нормальные люди думают о самоубийстве, ведь так?   
Ещё подумал и решил, что запишется всё же на курсы психологической поддержки ветеранов. Они бесплатные, а Сэму как раз нечем заняться (и нечем платить).

 

***

— Ну, она милая, — сделал вывод Роджерс. 

В общем, Сэм понял, что сегодня мир решил поразить его милотой. Мил был Роджерс, мила была Рэдвинг, возможно, он сам тоже был мил, но не мог судить об этом объективно.

Сэм сейчас имел большие проблемы с объективностью, способностью мыслить логически, делать выводы и принимать верные решения.

Поэтому когда Роджерс наклонился к Сэму...

Сэм — всего лишь слабый человек.

Роджерс — национальный символ. Это нужно понимать...

Сэм поцеловал Роджерса!

И это, в общем, стало неожиданностью для обоих.

Потом они отодвинулись друг от друга, уселись на скамейке чинно и пристойно. 

— Это химия, — сказал Сэм.

— Химия?

— Меня к тебе тянет, и это естественно. Ведь ты… Ты сам себя в зеркало видел.

— Да. Ко мне… многих тянет. Почти… всех, — пробормотал Роджерс.

— Трудно, — согласился Сэм. — Но нравишься ты мне не поэтому. Не потому, что тянет. Ты мне сам по себе нравишься.

— Ты очень хороший человек.

Они долго в молчании кормили уток. Рэдвинг ныла в том духе, что почему бы им не кормить её, а не этих тупиц.   
— Ну, наверно, мне пора домой, — неудобно сообщил Сэм, когда начинало темнеть. — Завтра придется заскочить на работу, доразобрать бумаги, и... 

— Да. Да, конечно. 

И снова замолчали.

Темнело, утки куда-то пропали.

— Я не очень разбираюсь в том, как принято поступать в двадцать первом веке. Иногда надо мной смеются. То есть я привык, но… Например. Я бы проводил тебя. До дома. Но принято ли это сейчас? К тому же мы оба мужчины, а я…

— Я предложил бы тебе кофе. И завтрак, наверно.

Роджерс в полутьме просиял так, будто ему подарили мир во всем мире.

— Так просто?

— Не думаю, что будет просто. Но мы хотя бы попробуем.

 

**Так дела не делаются**

 

В итоге они сошлись во мнении: мир спасен. Точно. Сто процентов.

Это круто. Кэп будет рад, потому что спасать мир — это очень правильная, позитивная, патриотичная, взрослая и ответственная модель поведения. Плюс фотографии на первых полосах газет и миллиард репостов в твиттере. Такой вот приятный бонус. 

— Я всё понимаю, Старк, мы сегодня несколько перенервничали. Но не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, хотя бы на пять минут. Замолчать. Да. Буквально на пять минут. Заткнуться. Понимаешь, я не слышу свою птицу. Это… мне нужно, чтобы ты немного помолчал.

— Ладно. Я мог бы, — хмыкнул Тони. В том смысле, что мог бы, но не станет. И все эти штучки с птичкой… А потом поглядел на Уилсона — и заткнулся. Он, между прочим, тоже не слышит ДЖАРВИСа. Но не психует.

Вот, значит, пустыня. В смысле, именно что пустыня — песок, песок и ещё раз песок, который Тони ненавидит. И вечереет. Холодает, в смысле, а в пустынях, как помнит Тони, чертовски холодно по ночам. А, он уже говорил, что ненавидит пустыни. 

Выждав пять (а может, и целых шесть) минут, он сообщает:

— Я думаю, это Мохаве. По крайней мере, больше нигде мы оказаться не могли. 

— Действительно. Мне кажется, я бы заметил, если бы случайно залетел на другой континент. 

— А вот я мог и перепутать. Если бы был сильно пьян, я имею ввиду.

— И часто тебе случалось залетать на соседний континент в состоянии алкогольного опьянения?

— Не так часто, чтобы считаться алкоголиком, знаешь ли, — оскорбился Тони.

Что это вообще-то за жизнь такая, когда его то и дело оскорбляют? А он, между прочим, недавно спас мир!

— Не в одиночку, — отметил Уилсон. 

— Не в одиночку, — нехотя признал Тони. Он, кстати, ненавидит пустыни.— Передатчики вышли из строя минут сорок назад, так что искать нас будут ещё от пяти до восьми часов. Учитывая площадь пустыни. Мы, конечно, могли бы попробовать дойти до Лас-Вегаса пешком... 

— Стоило бы развести огонь? Ты это имеешь ввиду?

— Типа того. Да. У тебя в боекомлекте же вроде как имеются…

— Спички, жидкость для розжига и сухое горючее. Ага. Всё это. И раз уж твои железяки сейчас почти бессмысленны, с тебя топливо.

Тони думает встроить в костюм зажигалку, автогриль и минибар.

Около пяти часов вечера в Мохаве смеркается. Это такая типа ладонь хренова бога, который её держит перед носом и подслеповато разглядывает. Он любит пялиться на то, как люди страдают. Они такие малюсенькие и невзаправдашние. Так?

***

Сэм догадывался, что Стив там сейчас с ума сходит.

Сэм, кстати, не любит пустыни (и имеет на это полное право). А ещё отсюда он не слышит Рэдвинг. Она, конечно, сходит с ума, как и Стив, но ей, думает Сэм, страшнее. Она, может, кричит и кричит, и ждёт, что он ответит. 

С ней, надеялся, ничего не случилось. Потому что на такие вот миссии, где много стреляют, он Рэдвинг не возьмёт ни за что (разве что Старк соберет ей доспех, как грозится). Пусть наблюдает со стороны.

— Ненавижу Доктора Дума, — сообщил в конце концов Сэм. 

Холодало.

— Ну, — ответил Тони, — он довольно забавный. Ты разглядел эти его усы, когда слетела маска?

Пикантная подробность: на Сэме стандартный боекостюм, включающий в себя термобелье. Старк летает в своей консервной банке едва одетым (спасибо, господи, за малые милости твои в виде спандексового поддоспешника). Костерок маленький и хилый. Отгоняет змей и скорпионов, но не более того.

— Правильно ли я понял: твой доспех вышел из строя окончательно и больше тебя не греет? — спросил Сэм, хотя уже знал: сегодня они со Старком будут обжиматься. Долго и старательно. Но всё равно отморозят яйца. Возможно. По крайней мере, Старк. В этом его костюме презерватива. Сэм Уилсон ведь не печка вроде Роджерса, вот Роджерс — да, кого угодно мог бы согреть холодной ночью. 

Сэм вздрогнул: отпускать Роджерса греть постель Старка холодными ночами в его планы пока не входило.

Сэм к тому же обнаружил у себя излишнюю нервозность, совершенно не оправданную ситуацией. Они продержатся эти пять-восемь часов. Они не погибнут и скорее всего даже ничего себе не отморозят. Их найдут. Мир-то спасен. 

В последнее время у него просто-напросто лёгкая фобия пустынь. Можно будет чуть позже заняться аутотренингом. На том и порешим, сказал себе Сэм.

А Старк меж тем смотрел своим фирменным взглядом — тем, в котором осознание величия собственного гения мешается со страхом, что однажды его любимые игрушки заберут. Тут детская травма, однозначно. Но. Сэм Старку не психоаналитик (к тому же обычно не берет работу на дом и Роджерс здесь — единственное исключение из правил).

— У Дума иногда получаются занятные штуки. И да, очередная его занятная штука вывела из строя и систему навигации, и обе системы питания — основную и аварийную. Нужно будет позже обсудить эту технологию с Брюсом, потому что я такого прежде не встречал, я полагаю, там задействовано…

— Двигайся ко мне, — велел Сэм. — Давай-давай! Я понял: первым ты отморозишь язык. 

— Что?..

***

Уилсон сказал, что пришло время для ночных историй перед костром. Это традиция летних скаутских лагерей для детей в возрасте до шестнадцати лет, Тони осведомлен, спасибо.

Тони нормально относится к Уилсону, но вот проблема — тот мозгоправ. Эти ребята понимают больше, чем говорят, а до того, о чем они молчат, Тони никакого дела нет. Но молчат же!

— И, кстати, как Стив в постели? — из духа противоречия поинтересовался Тони (его, к тому же, давно занимал этот вопрос; потому что, ну, этот вопрос интересует всех истинных американцев!).

— Выше среднего. 

— Насколько выше?

— Заоблачно. 

— Вот как. Примерно на уровне ионосферы?

— Прямо космос.

Помолчали. Сэм, вероятно, от восхищения, а Тони — размышляя, насколько высоко его собственные сексуальные способности оценил бы Брюс. Обниматься с Уилсоном было довольно тепло. Тем не менее, ноги мёрзли.

— У тебя в рюкзак встроен парашют. Доставай, — велел. — Парашютный шёлк обладает свойством теплоизоляции.

***

Сэм твёрдо знал: спать не следует. Следует поддерживать огонь и ни в коем случае не спать. Старк рассказал историю, как однажды переспал с пятью партнерами одновременно. Сэм рассказал историю, как Рэдвинг притащила им с Роджерсом в постель с десяток дохлых лягушек и одного придушенного суслика из зоомагазина, поскольку таковы традиции — выражать симпатию и дарить угощение любовнику партнера. 

Подкормили костерок. 

Хотелось жрать.

Клонило в сон: за выбросом адреналина всегда следует чудовищная усталость. Небо над головой висело привычное — высокое, чёрное и холодное. Типичное для пустыни. Все пустыни одинаковы. Тут, наверно, вкусные мыши водятся.

— Ещё часа три. Ну — пять. 

Старк рассказал про случай с проституткой из Токио, которая оказалась не проституткой, а ученицей гейши и смертельно оскорбилась. Сэм попытался придумать, о чем можно рассказать Тони Старку…

***  
Виктор фон Дум решил, что новости в телевизоре слишком скучные, и в некотором роде исправил ситуацию. Он наделал примерно тысячу мелких, размером с теннисный мяч, роботов и выпустил на Манхэттене. Мелкие роботы принялись методично выжирать асфальт — туча механической саранчи, паника и массовая истерика. В это же время огромный робот — этакий тираннозавр размером с футбольное поле — вылез откуда-то посреди Лас-Вегаса и принялся грызть здания. Зубами размером с легковой автомобиль. Жуткое зрелище. Крошево и месиво.

В этот момент Сэм догадался, что спит и во сне заново переживает сегодняшний бой, а значит, всё уже случилось и бояться больше нечего.

Вот Роджерс ломанулся на робота в одиночку, а Сэм сказал себе: с этим придурком ничего не случилось. Он жив и здоров. В этот раз не погиб. Он покрепче Райли. У Райли, правда, чувство самосохранения отшибить не успели.

Робот развернулся, рыча и грохоча, и поднял лапу. Роджерс швырнул щит. Сэм помнил — щитом Роджерс отсек роботу лапу, а кулаком вмазал по морде, когда тот попытался Роджерса проглотить. А потом у робота морда треснула.

Сэм вдохнул и выдохнул: сон — отражение и преломление реальности.

Огромная лапа робота опустилась на Роджерса.

Роджерс закричал (и одновременно в голове заверещала Рэдвинг).

Лапа поднялась. Осталось пятно — кровь, и внутренности, и переломанные кости.

Роджерс больше не кричал.

Закричал Сэм.

***

Тони подумал, что хороший психолог — спящий психолог, и принялся смотреть в огонь под мирное похрапывание Уилсона.

Темнота в пустынях мерзкая. Небо всегда чёрное, будто сама бездна (Тони читал этого мудака, Ницше; Ницше и вправду мудак), и в этой бездне звезды как шляпки гвоздей, удерживают черноту от падения на землю. 

Однажды Тони провел в пустыне двое суток — в полном одиночестве, в драной футболке и с дыркой в груди. Тогда он знал, что у него шансы выжить — три из сотни или около того.

Тони топили в баке с затхлой застоявшейся водой. Он думал, что если не захлебнется насмерть, то подохнет от плесени в легких. Ему до сих пор кажется, что часть той воды в нём теперь навечно. 

Тони пытались вырвать сердце (вернее, ему так казалось в бреду, но ощущения — точь-в-точь) и почти сломали мозги.

А теперь он, слегка поломанный, но местами уже вполне сросшийся, опять застрял в чёртовой пустыне. Он говорит себе: ДЖАРВИС их уже ищет. На пару с бешеной птицей Уилсона. И с минуты на минуту найдут. Он говорит себе: Роджерс будет землю грызть зубами, пока до них не догрызется. Халк ему в этом поможет. И вот ещё: Пеппер Поттс организует мировой кризис и апокалипсис двумя или тремя звонками, если на следующий совет директоров ей Тони Старка не вынут и не подадут на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой. 

Тем не менее, у Тони очень неприятно в груди: там давит и ощущение затхлости.

Тони хочет растолкать Уилсона, чтобы тот что-нибудь сказал и отвлёк. 

У Тони над головой бездна, едва удерживаемая гвоздиками-звездами.

Уилсон дергается, открывает глаза и начинает орать.

От неожиданности Тони вцепляется в Уилсона и, кажется, тоже орёт.

***

Сэм медленно осознает, что они со Старком вцепились друг в друга.

И что Старк задыхается. И что раздавленного в лепешку Роджерса здесь нет и не было никогда (пока что). 

— Дыши, — наконец сипит Сэм. — Чёрт побери, дыши, Тони. 

У Тони глаза бешеные и в них ни на грамм понимания.

— Раз, два... Давай. Вдох. Выдох. Всё хорошо. Мы живы, целы и скоро отсюда свалим. Вдох. Выдох. 

Есть такие минуты, которые нихрена не заканчиваются. Длятся и длятся, сучьи дети. 

— Вдох и выдох.

У Сэма самого сердце где-то в глотке. И бухает в ушах. 

— Вдох. Выдох.

Потом делается очень тихо — будто оглох. Глухота пугает.

Вдох. Выдох. Вдох.

Теплое тело рядом — хорошо. Очень хорошо. Вдох и выдох.

Наконец трещит костерок. Ветер ворошит песок. А Тони отстраняется и начинает хихикать.

— Ну нас и размазало! Ну и размазало, чувак! 

— Точно. Размазало.

Ах, вот что это было. Сэм-то как раз не мог понять.

— Меня, — говорит Тони, — в пустыне… пытали. 

— Мерзкое место, — соглашается Сэм и опять прижимает Старка к себе. 

Вдвоем теплее.

— Роджерсу не рассказывай, как мы тут обжимались, — бормочет ему в плечо Старк. — Порвет на части.

— Роджерс не ревнивый. Своего Халка придержи.

Под парашютный шелком в обнимку со Старком жить можно вполне. Старк, может, слишком шумный. И нервный. И гений, конечно, но иногда тупит. Но Тони — хороший человек.

— Мы ведь не будем заниматься сексом, — уточняет Тони. — То есть не то чтобы я хотел…

— Друзья, Старк, они для другого.

— Для обнимашек.

— Ага. В том числе. Ну и ещё много для чего. 

Пустыня по-прежнему темна, холодна, но теперь — терпима. Сэм совершенно успокаивается. Старк, кажется, тоже. Жить, думается, приятная штука.

Даже в пустыне. Сэм улыбается. 

Правда, жрать хочется по-прежнему. 

Через полчаса или, может, минут сорок, в голове кричит Рэдвинг. Неразборчиво, но счастливо. А ещё через десять минут Роджерс едва не ломает Сэму кости своими фирменными капитанскими объятиями.   
Слишком много прикосновений для одного дня, а?

 

**Сон этот**

У Сэма прорезаются крылья. Это мучительный процесс.

Сэм просыпается.

***

У Стива Роджерса есть один недостаток: ровно в пять утра он резко, тяжело дергается, словно этакая большая рыбина, попавшая в сеть. Нередко Сэм просыпается тоже, порой — в страхе. Стив предлагал спать в разных кроватях. Сэм с негодованием отказался. И, поскольку Сэм всё равно разбужен, Стив смутно, бережно и почти невесомо его целует и шепчет: "Я на пробежку". Понимаете, в пять утра. 

Но.

Теперь, когда у Сэма каждую ночь прорезаются крылья, это и к лучшему. Сэм вздрагивает, открывает глаза, понимает, что никаких крыльев, — и снова погружается в сон, уже ровный и крепкий.

***

Сэм пьёт кофе и смотрит в окно. В последнее время он вял, спокоен, слегка равнодушен. За забором стоит какая-то неопрятная худая женщина и смотрит. Смотрит на Сэма. Сэм хочет открыть окно и окликнуть, спросить, чего ей нужно, но женщины уже нет.

— Видела её? — спрашивает у Рэдвинг. Но та занята — жрёт лягушек. И плевать хотела на каких-то там женщин.

Ладно.

Но неприятное недоумение остается и тихо, почти незаметно давит.

***

Сэм стал Мстителем относительно недавно — всего-то шесть месяцев назад, когда Старк сказал: "Ух ты! Это ведь парень из проекта тех, с крылышками, забыл название. Проект начинал ещё мой папаша!" А Сэм ему ответил: "Ну, своих крыльев у меня теперь нет." А Рэдвинг проворчала: "Обменял своё небо на регулярную кормежку."

И вот Старк — просто потому что мог — сделал ему новые крылья. Круче прежних, следует признать.

Сэм теперь регулярно летает, неба этого ему завались, но…

Однажды он вытаскивал из-под обломков здания Роджерса. Роджерс — это сто килограммов суперсолдата. Груз, который ни в коем случае не должен был стать мёртвым.

***

Сэм спит, и ему снится, как прорезаются живые, слабые и ломкие, неуверенные крылья. 

***

В свободное от спасения мира время Сэм по-прежнему ведёт группы в ветеранском центре. Спасать мир — штука глобальная, необъятная, трудноосознаваемая. Думаешь обычно о каких-то глупостях: вот, де, здания складываются, как карточные домики, а пыль висит в воздухе часами. Или — ух ты! — щит Капитана Америка способен выдержать прямое попадание из гранатомета. За лихорадкой боя и этими мыслями никак не успеваешь спасти всех. Их в конце концов наберется толпа — детей, стариков. Женщин и мужчин. Сейчас от той толпы — женщина, которая кричала: "Эй, помогите! Кто-нибудь!" И Сэм ей кричал, что поможет и пусть она только держится, но не успел. Не смог.

А людям в ветеранском центре Сэм на самом деле помогает. Им становится лучше, счастливее, спокойнее жить.

После работы он обычно берёт в "Старбаксе" два кофе — себе обычный скучный капучино, а Роджерсу какое-нибудь очередное безумие вроде мятно-оливкового латте. 

В этот раз безумие оборачивается чернично-шоколадным маккиато с двойной соевой пенкой и шоколадной крошкой. А Сэма хватает под локоть маленькая женщина, вцепляется тонкими пальцами, а лицо у нее коричневое от совсем нездешнего загара, узкое.

— Мэм?! — пугается Сэм, пугая и Рэдвинг, которая где-то высоко, среди крыш.

Но женщина только хмыкает, белозубо улыбается и кивает:

— Ладно. Вижу, ты хороший мальчик. Хороший мальчик. 

Отцепляется и исчезает в толпе.

А Сэм — ох — расплескал по асфальту кофе. 

***

Зачем Сэму крылья, если у него уже есть парочка крепких и надёжных производства "Старк Индастриз"?

"Будет очень неудобно, раз эти отстегнуть уже не получится", — думает Сэм во сне, но они растут и растут. Они тяжёлые, тянут вниз, а не вверх.

Сон мучителен, вязок и скучен.

К счастью, Роджерс такой идеальный человек, что даже его недостатки превращаются в достоинства. Он дергается на своей половине кровати (так бьются в сетях киты) и будит Сэма. И Сэм свободен. Волен перевернуться на другой бок и наконец рухнуть в черноту.

В семь утра звонит будильник.

***

На еженедельной встрече Мэри говорит: ощущает, будто не заслужила того, что сейчас имеет. У неё дом, муж и дети, работа, деньги. И она ждёт постоянно, когда всё это поймут. Когда уже у неё всё отберут?

Сэм отвечает в том духе, что она — хороший человек и безусловно заслуживает лучшего. Но Сэм живет с почти идеальным мужчиной уже целых семь месяцев, у него есть нахальная птица, которая не позволяет пустоте и ненужности разлечься в голове, и по всему выходит, что сказка должна бы уже закончиться. А она не заканчивается.

Живите и радуйтесь, что живы, что у вас всё это есть, говорит Сэм, и не спрашивайте, почему, за какие заслуги досталось. 

Советы обладают одним неоспоримым достоинством — их чрезвычайно легко раздавать. Помогать людям — по-настоящему, так, чтобы и вправду становилось лучше — намного сложней. И — всех не спасёшь.

Покупая вечерний кофе, Сэм решает, что женщина с коричневым от загара лицом — бездомная и побирается на соседних улицах. Мелькнула в толпе и исчезла.

***

Стива вызывают в Нью-Йорк всё чаще, потому что там ведь Башня Старка, а Башня — по мнению Старка — важнее базы Мстителей. Может, он и прав. В Башне уже живут Романов, Бартон, Беннер. Старк говорит, что свил гнездышко и для них со Стивом — сколько-то сотен квадратных метров роскоши и золотых унитазов. Но Сэму пока дорог его крошечный домик на окраине. Рядом парк. В парке пруд, в пруду лягушки. Лягушки особенно вкусны в это время года, утверждает Рэдвинг.

Так что они повременят.

Тем не менее, Стив мотается теперь между городами, надолго оставляя их замечательную кровать размером с вертолетную площадку пустой и холодной.

***

Сэм думает: должны же эти сны чем-то закончиться? Вот прорастут у него крылья. А дальше? Дальше он полетит?

Женщина явно бездомна и явно живет в подворотне рядом с ветеранским центром. Сэм встречает её по утрам у метро. Иной раз она ему кивает и подмигивает.

Сэму она, откровенно говоря, не нравится. Она его… пугает.

Сэм, кстати, думает, что Стивовы поездки в Нью-Йорк — начало конца. Кто такой Сэм, и кто — Стив.

 

***

Бартон хвастается, что собрал целую коллекцию пуль, извлеченных из его тела. сейчас, утверждает, у него их тридцать четыре.

Романов никогда не надевает бикини. 

У Старка в груди консервная банка.

На Роджерсе и Беннере всё заживает как на собаках, но это не значит, что Сэму нравится отстирывать кровь Стива со своего костюма.

Самому Сэму на миссиях пока что везло, как-то сломал руку и получил по голове, но и всё. Ну в самом деле, не мог же он предположить, что, например, погибнет в вашингтонском метро в час пик, по пути на работу? 

***

Сэм чувствует за спиной крылья. Крылья — непомерная тяжесть, которая гнёт к земле.

***

Потом в новостях сообщат, что землетрясение было, в общем, не слишком-то и сильным. Каких-то пять и шесть десятых балла по шкале Рихтера. 

Сэм опаздывал, торопился, был голоден и зол, а Стив опять уехал, оставил кровать-аэродром ради голодающих детей Африки. Что означало: Сэма некому будить в пять утра, и сны про крылья тянутся и тянутся; проснувшись, Сэм чувствовал себя таким усталым, будто всю ночь разгружал вагоны. Для разнообразия сны про крылья перемежались снами, в которых Сэм не мог никого спасти. Люди гибли, гибли, гибли...

В то утро едва втиснулся в последний вагон. Привалился к стеклу, вцепился в поручень и задремал. 

Потом, собственно, толчки — земля содрогнулась и уронила Сэма на колени. Состав дёрнуло, с чудовищным скрежетом проволокло ещё сколько-то десятков метров… Остановились. Свет погас. Люди завизжали. Через слой земли не слышал Рэдвинг, но как-то понял, что она перепугалась тоже. Даже вроде увидел, как она мечется в небе, перетянутом линиями электропередач.

Сэм понял, что его попросту раздавят в панике, собрался, выдохнул, пожалел, что щита Кэпа под рукой нет. Как там? "Выдерните шнур и выдавите стекло?" Он сумел.

Дальше не помнил. Были еще толчки, всего — четыре. Сэм знал, что выбрался из вагона. Что догадался убраться с путей, что куда-то шёл. Черепно-мозговую травму он к тому времени, кажется, уже получил, потому что никак не мог понять, что за красный туман?

В следующий раз Сэм лежал и плакал. Не мог пошевелиться, навалилось сверху. Красный аварийный свет, духота и невозможность пошевелить даже пальцем. Ему не было больно, потому что краш-синдром притупляет чувствительность. Сам себе диагностировал третью степень — раздавливание двух и более конечностей. А плакал, потому что знал: даже если его вытащат, всё равно не спасут. Если не помрет от почечной недостаточности, так, значит, от некроза. 

А. И спиной ощущал крылья. Теперь, когда он умирал, они наконец проросли. Такие, какие и должны были — совершенно бессмысленные и уже точно ненужные. Щекой чувствовал перья. Совершенно как у Рэдвинг.

Он не хотел умирать. Не хотел умереть теперь, когда мог бы жить. Хорошо жить, очень хорошо. Научиться в конце концов быть счастливым.

Где-то там с ума сходила Рэдвинг. Сэм её не слышал. И больше не услышит. 

Сэм отключился снова. Довольно надолго, скорее всего. Когда в очередной раз проморгался, коричневолицая женщина сидела рядом и гладила по щеке. Вытирала слезы.

— Откуда вы?.. — прохрипел Сэм. — Вы…

— А, — улыбнулась женщина, — я погибла под завалами. Ты ещё кричал: "Держитесь! Держитесь, мэм! Я уже иду!" Но не пришёл.

Сэм испугался бы, если бы мог бояться сильнее, чем уже боялся.

— Я… вас не спас.

— Да. Я была сперва на тебя очень зла, — хмыкнула женщина. — У меня на эту жизнь была куча планов, недоделанных дел, дети, опять же. У меня их трое.

— Дети… целы?

— Да. Дети целы.

Сэм боялся умирать. Сэм боялся, что его тело покажут Стиву. Или даже — Стив сам вытащит его тело из-под завалов. 

— Да. Это ты правильно боишься. Мои дети видели моё тело, — бормочет женщина. — А я видела лица своих детей, когда они видели моё тело. Такой, знаешь, холодный металлический стол.

Сэм захлебывается воздухом.

— Он хороший парень, твой Стив. Я мимоходом поглядывала, пока доделывала тут дела. А теперь мне пора уходить. Думала, тебя с собой подхвачу. У тебя и крылья уже отросли как надо. В самый раз.

Сэм беззвучно плакал, а она вытирала ему слёзы.

— Простите, — бормотал, — простите меня.

Стив ведь его из-под земли достанет. Откопает и увидит. Таким. Сэм никого не сумел спасти, и его никто не спасет. Поздно.

— Жалко мне тебя. И Стива твоего. Я-то, конечно, умерла. Но ты много кого спас. Ты знаешь, что цыгане как коты?

Сэм помотал головой. Цыганка, наконец понял. Смуглая — цыганка. Платья эти потрепанные и цветастые. Точно.

— У нас по девять жизней. И мы умеем делиться.

Она низко наклонилась. У нее глаза были. Глаза. Нечеловеческие.

— Ладно. Прощаю. Мне ты не помог, но помогаешь другим. И Роджерсу своему в том числе. Ты знаешь, как сильно ему нужен? У него тоже, видишь ли, крылья начинали прорезаться до знакомства с тобой. Давай уж, живи.

И поцеловала в губы. И в лёгкие хлынул ледяной чистый воздух, который бывает только в ночь на Рождество.

***

Роджерс сидел на больничном убогом стуле и плакал. Сэм попытался сесть, и у него даже получилось. Резануло болью по ребрам, а так ничего, терпимо.

— Стив?

Стив вздрогнул и улыбнулся сквозь слезы.

— Скоро поедем домой. Доктор велел забирать, как очнешься — больницы переполнены. А ты ничего — пара треснувших рёбер и небольшое сотрясение мозга. Повезло. Тебе ужасно повезло. И мне. Я бы… я чуть с ума не сошёл. Можно я тебя обниму?

Сэм протянул руки. Стив был большой, осторожный и настоящий. Живой. И Сэм — тоже живой. Жизнь, понял Сэм, это такое чудо, которое даётся, а зачем, не надо спрашивать. Найдёшь сам, зачем. Лишь бы жить.

Рэдвинг мечется за окном и радостно клекочет. Скорее, подгоняет, скорее. Домой! Домой!

Сэму повезло. И сон этот дурацкий ему, конечно, больше не приснится. 

 

**Коварство и чёрная неблагодарность**

Рэдвинг готова верить в худшее, всегда. Такой уж у неё характер. Например, на прошлой неделе она была совершенно уверена (и Сэм её так и не переубедил), что стратегический запас дохлых мышей из тайника на заднем дворе был съеден лично Роджерсом. Сэм, кстати, с большим удовольствием представил "лично Роджерса", выжирающего дохлых мышей. 

Ещё Рэдвинг обладает слишком развитой для птицы паранойей и подозревает, что Роджерс и любая приблудная кошка Сэму дороже, чем она, во всех отношениях замечательная Рэдвинг. Сэм ей говорит, что такого просто не может быть. Да, он кормит бродячих кошек. Да, он любит Роджерса. Но как можно не кормить котов и не любить Роджерса? Это противоречит человеческой природе. Рэдвинг же — нечто совершенно особое. Как вообще можно сравнивать?

Плохо вот что — паранойя заразна.

Однажды утром Сэм обнаруживает, что все его белые носки пропали. Это какой-то тотальный носочный заговор, потому что носков нет ни в стопке чистого белья, ни в корзине с грязным, ни на бельевой веревке. Их вообще нигде нет. Они будто снялись с мест — разом, всей стаей одновременно — и ушли. Тайно, скрытно и безвозвратно.

Роджерса дома нет, поэтому Сэм пишет смс: "Ты никуда не убирал мои белые носки?" Но ответа не получает. Это может означать, что Роджерс слишком занят, чтобы ответить. Даже, может, рубит врагов в капусту (хотя и маловероятно; он гуманен; и он бы позвал на миссию Сэма). Кстати, может и другое означать: Роджерс — коварный похититель носков и ему стыдно в этом сознаться.

Паранойя — заразна. 

Но, чтоб вы понимали: носки эти очень важны Сэму. Дороги. Ему ведь на работу идти.

***

В конце концов Сэм решает, что надеть чёрные носки с белыми брюками хуже, чем надеть ботинки на босу ногу. А у метро можно будет купить какую китайскую дешевку.

Он предпринимает ещё одну попытку найти носки — на этот раз проверяет пространство за кроватью, потому что иногда туда действительно заваливаются по-настоящему важные вещи (и он не только смазку имеет в виду). 

Он даже спрашивает Рэдвинг, не проникал ли в дом кто посторонний. Ночью, но ближе к утру. Рэдвинг очень громко смеется. Сэм не потерпит такого громкого издевательского смеха от того, кто на полном серьёзе уверен, будто Капитан Америка ест дохлых мышей.

Стив по-прежнему не отвечает.

Сэм наполняется дурными предчувствиями насчёт судьбы своих замечательных носков из лавки экологически чистых товаров. Лавка находится в пригороде Вашингтона и добираться до неё часа три.

***

В обеденный перерыв Сэм отправляется за нормальным кофе с молочной пенкой и вновь вспоминает про носки. Он пишет Стиву ещё одно сообщение, полное подозрений и завуалированных угроз. И вновь не получает ответа. Тогда он пишет сообщение Романов, которая всегда в курсе всего: "Пропали мои носки. И, кажется, Стив."

"А, — отвечает она, — у Кэпа совещание из тех, на которых все заглядывают ему в рот, а он задвигает про патриотизм. Фьюри потом ужасно кричит. Наверно, вот как раз сейчас уже орёт Фьюри. Насчёт носков, извини, не знаю. Но посмотрит в тайнике за той картиной с уродскими синими квадратиками."

Про тайник она, конечно, в курсе. Ну да. 

"Мои тайники надёжней, — самодовольно хмыкает Рэдвинг. — Про них эта рыжая ничего не знает."

"Ну-ну, — отвечает Сэм. — Откуда тебе знать, что это не Романов разорила твою заначку."

Рэдвинг громко и возмущенно верещит.

Сэм возвращается к работе. В синтетических носках ноги противно потеют. Сэм хочет назад свои замечательные носки из конопляного волокна. От Роджерса по-прежнему ни ответа, ни привета, что Сэм считает особым коварством и проявлением неуважения к Сэму. И его носкам.

***

Это уже не смешно, решает Сэм, возвратившись домой. Роджерса нет. Пропал вслед за носками.

"Сколько может длиться совещание патриотов? Не десять же часов?" — пишет он Романов.

"Так, — отвечает Романов, — совещание давно закончилось, и даже Коулсон уже на месте. Часа три назад закончилось — это точно."

И, не успевает Сэм обдумать новость, как телефон начинает вопить "Прокатись на моём шесте, будь со мной всю ночь, детка!" Что значит — звонит Старк. Вообще-то Сэм настраивал на этот контакт "Барашка", "Шалтая-Болтая" и "Малютку мисс Бумби", но эта мерзость каждый раз возвращалась. В конце концов Сэм смирился. Против злого гения Старка и ДЖАРВИСа не попрёшь.

— Что у вас там происходит? — спросил Старк в трубку, как по Сэму — очень уж спокойно спросил. — Тут мне звонят от каких-то там "Корней и ветвей" и предлагают выкупить себе в коллекцию Капитана Америку за парочку дуговых реакторов и мою новейшую разработку интеллектуальной системы слежения "умного дома", хотя пресс-релиз должен выйти только через три недели. Кажется.

— Зачем террористам система "умного дома"?

— Лучше спроси, зачем террористам Капитан Америка. Правильный ответ: чтобы отрезать ему пальцы. Они считают, он типа тритона: тут же отрастит себе новые. Отрезанные обещают выслать первым классом. Как думаешь, отрастит?

— Никогда не проверял, — растерянно отвечает Сэм.

— Зря. Сигнал, кстати, идет из южной части Кливленд-парка, если тебе интересно. Я уже вылетел, а ДЖАРВИС предупредил ЩИТ. И будь внимателен, Романов тоже околачивается где-то рядом.

Сэм уже расправляет крылья. 

Если он быстренько доберется до метро, а там — на станцию "Кливленд-парк", то будет на месте минут через двадцать восемь. Или тридцать две. Скорее — через тридцать две. Пересесть с синей ветки на красную…

— Когда они начнут резать пальцы?

— Дали час на размышления.

Рэдвинг взволнована — если Роджерса убьют, Сэму придется искать себе новую пару. А это дело долгое и печальное, и в результате может выйти так, что Сэм своего нового партнера станет больше Рэдвинг любить. Роджерс, по крайней мере, делится с ней своими булками и частенько угощает ветчиной.

Поэтому Рэвдвинг согласна проехаться в метро с Сэмом как хорошая послушная домашняя птичка. Исключительно ради того, чтобы Сэму не пришлось менять пару.

Одного только Сэм не может понять: какого хрена Роджерс забыл на Кливленд? 

***

Ну что же.

Роджерса им спасти не удалось. То есть. В смысле. В южной части Кливленд-парка, в домике смотрителя, обнаружились террористы, целых пятнадцать, все без сознания и аккуратно связанные. Никаких серьезных повреждений, всё чинно, тихо и мирно. Никто ничего не успел заметить или понять. Отрезанных пальцев поблизости тоже не наблюдалось.

Лично Сэм пережил небольшой нервный срыв, когда приземлился рядом с домиком, обнаружил вот это вот всё — ну, вы понимаете! — и записку, приколотую к рукаву одного из бессознательных преступников. "Прости, немного задержусь, ужинай без меня", — аккуратным почерком. 

"Пожалуйста, не волнуйся." И подпись - "С.Г.Р."

Вы только подумайте. "Пожалуйста, не волнуйся." Не волнуйся, чёрт возьми. Иди домой, выпей горячего шоколада. Почитай книжечку.

Сэм делает глубокие вдохи и выдохи до тех пор, пока его не начинает тошнить от замечательного свежего воздуха Кливленд-парка.

— Ну, раз ты успокоился, можем теперь обсудить ситуацию, — жизнерадостно провозглашает Романов, пока агенты Щ.И.Т.а довольно бестолково ползали по местности в поисках не понять чего.

Террористов-неудачников уже упаковали и увезли для оказания медицинской помощи и допроса. Им ужасно повезло сегодня — не довелось встретиться с Халком. Так ведь?

Сэму вот не везёт. Голова кругом. 

— Можем ли мы быть уверены, что Стив действительно жив и здоров, и ему не угрожает опасность? Что вот это всё — не отвлекающий манёвр?

Старк утыкается в свой планшет.

— Ну, телефон Кэпа в сети не отслеживается. С другой стороны, мы видим его на камерах видеонаблюдения, он вполне себе передвигается на своих двоих. Запись сделана примерно тридцать минут назад.

Сэм прикипает взглядом к экрану Старкова наладонника.

На Роджерсе драная и, возможно, в крови рубашка. Но выглядит тот и впрямь достаточно неплохо.

Сэм до чёртиков зол.

— Происшествие на "Шейди-Гроув", — приятным механическим голосом ДЖАРВИСа сообщает планшет, — неизвестные попытались взять в заложники пассажиров электрички, двигавшейся в сторону Центра. Белый мужчина, по описанию похожий на Капитана Америку, уже разобрался с ситуацией. К сожалению, с места происшествия он скрылся.

Сэм готов что-нибудь разбить или сломать, но по всему выходит, что это ему проклятый Роджерс сломает мозги. Своими выкрутасами.

— Какого чёрта? — беспомощно спрашивает Сэм. 

Наташа пожимает плечами.

— Ну, он, по крайней мере, жив. И непохоже, чтобы нуждался в нашей помощи.

Рэдвинг осуждающе кричит. Затем говорит: "Не собираюсь пропускать ужин из-за твоего идиота. Тут много всего вкусного."

Сэм отказывается от щедрого предложения Старка подбросить его до дома квинджетом. И от ещё более щедрого предложения Романов посмотреть вместе какой-нибудь фильм, съесть пиццу в ожидании Роджерса. Уютный вечер перед телевизором в компании женщины, которая автоматически примеряет сто двадцать восемь способов убийства на каждом встречном. Это не Сэм выдумал, это она сама как-то призналась.

Нет. Но спасибо.

***

И Сэм совсем было задрёмывал, когда начали орать:

— Всем на пол! Лежать! Лежать, я сказал! У-у-у-у-у, суки! Пусть только кто дёрнется!

Сэм послушно упал, думая про себя, что Роджерсу в постели не обломится ещё очень долго. Очень.

— Сэм Уилсон, он же Сокол! Я знаю, что здесь сейчас находится Сокол. Иди сюда, ублюдок, пока я не начал отстреливать мирных граждан. Говорят, ты герой. Давай, Уилсон, вставай.

Сэм и встал, зевая. Его этот долгий день утомил.

Спросил у мужчины, тычущего в него дулом "М16":

— Ну? Чего надо? У меня, мужик, был очень долгий день.

— Здесь. Нашёл, — буркнул мужик в рацию. — Двигайся! Шевели жопой!

И пребольно ткнул Сэма под рёбра.

Было как-то совсем не смешно. Впрочем, и не особо страшно почему-то тоже. И пора уже прекращать кататься на метро. Пора заводить собственную тачку. Сэм тоскливо вздохнул и тоскливо пошёл через вагон, подгоняемый упёртым в спину стволом. 

***

— Ну, — сказал Старк, резко разворачивая квинджет. — Этим двоим пора что-то менять в отношениях.

Наташа согласно кивнула, просматривая текст сообщения. В сообщении обещалось нехорошее: для разнообразия отрезать пальцы Уилсону, если Капитан Америка не сдастся прямо сейчас, немедленно и добровольно. Фантазии современных злодеев на редкость убоги и примитивны. Как-то Наташе довелось читать инквизиционные записи пятнадцатого века. Вот где простор мысли.

***

Сэм не отказался бы от гамбургера и бутылки колы. И поспать. И чтобы Роджерс не был таким придурком. В целом же ему было теперь невероятно скучно, и со скуки он опять обдумывал таинственное исчезновение своих десяти пар замечательных белых носков из конопляного волокна.

Ему связали руки, довольно непрофессионально, и усадили на пол центрального вагона электрички, предварительно освобожденного от пассажиров. И, кажется, вовсе о нём забыли. Ему даже не было интересно, чего эти идиоты добиваются. Может, того же самого — очередных изобретений Старка. Или им опять нужна кровь Капитана Америки. В любом случае, это они зря. Нарвутся ведь в конце концов на Халка. 

Он думал, что плохо посмотрел в шкафу и комоде. Проверял ли он в нижнем ящике? Теперь не помнил. Ещё стоило заглянуть в коробку художественных принадлежностей Роджерса, потому что мало ли. И в холодильник. Однажды утром после ночной миссии Сэм обнаружил в морозильной камере свои трусы…

Где-то на этих мыслях Сэм вновь задремал.

***

— Сэр, телефон капитана Роджерса вновь зарегистрирован в сети. Сигнал, предположительно, идет от станции Вудли-парк.

— Оттуда же, где сидит в заложниках Уилсон.

— Совершенно верно.

— Ну, боюсь, на саму вечеринку мы уже не успеваем.

***

Сэм проснулся как раз для того, чтобы оценить весь героизм происходящего.

Роджерс пробивался к нему с боем.

Роджерс был весь из себя Капитан Америка, пусть и без своей шапки с крылышками и обтягивающих колготок.

Рубашка, теперь уже не белоснежная, разорвалась у него на груди, являя миру великолепнейшее. На лице вылепилось это самое выражение лица — общее для Роджерса и Леди Свободы. Упрямая вера в победу сил добра, что-то в этом роде. И благородное негодование.

Дальше можно было не смотреть.

Сэм снова зевнул. И снова. Было уже, вероятно, что-то в районе полуночи. Завтра с утра на работу, между прочим.

Через две или три минуты всё было кончено. Злодеи повержены, справедливость восстановлена.

А Роджерс склонился над Сэмом и сказал:

— Прости, пожалуйста.

— Руки-то развяжи, — проворчал Сэм.

— Если развяжу, то ты меня сразу ударишь, а я бы хотел, чтобы ты сперва выслушал. И… вот.

Из грязного, затрепанного бумажного пакета достал ещё один пакет, а из того — дюжину примерно новеньких, ни разу не надёванных носков из любимого Сэмом конопляного волокна. Сэм готов был всё простить. Разумеется, не сразу, а через неделю или две.

— Я испортил твои носки. По ошибке постирал при ста градусах вместе со своими тренировочными футболками. Я позвонил в ту лавку, где мы их покупали, чтобы заказать новые, но оказалось, что лавка закрылась, а товар владельцы распродали по эко-маркетам. Пришлось покататься по Вашингтону. Купил с запасом.

— Попутно круша злодеев.

— Так вышло. Я думаю, они отслеживали мои звонки. Как только догадался, сразу же отключил телефон. Ну, знаешь, как учил Старк. Не только выключил, но ещё вынул аккумулятор и нажал кнопку аварийной блокировки.

— Но перед этим мог позвонить.

— Я оставил записку.

— Развязывай меня.

— Не будешь драться?

— Буду.

— Ладно.

Не дрались, правда, а целовались. Кто-то из толпы снимал на видео. 

— Осталось только разгадать тайну разграбления заначки дохлых мышей на заднем дворе, — отдышавшись, пробормотал Сэм.

— А, это просто, — рассмеялся Стив. — Если я все правильно понял, то эти мыши были не такие уж дохлые, а только слегка придушенные. Очухались и разбежались. Я выходил подышать воздухом около полуночи. Как раз застал. Среди них, кажется, затесался и суслик.

Всеобщий хэппи-энд, решил Сэм. Любит он такие концовки.

Это не значит, что он не зол.

 

Конец?..


	2. Птица Рэдвинг — суперзвезда

Мир узнает о существовании Рэдвинг в тот день, когда какой-то особо противный папарацци подкарауливает Стива на утренней пробежке.   
Сэм в этот день ленится ("Господи боже, Роджерс! Имей совесть! Это мой единственный выходной!"), а вот Рэдвинг не прочь размять крылья.  
Так в Сети появляются фото Капитана Америка с птицей на плече. Это круче, чем фото Капитана Америка в постели с тремя красотками, считает интернет. Кто-то шутит, что Кэп сублимирует на фоне способных к полетам членов команды. Кто-то заботится вопросом — это своеобразный фетиш символа свободы? Птицемания? А в капитанской постели эта птичка тоже оказывается?  
— Разве что она туда насрёт, — мрачно комментирует Сэм истерику интернет-сообщества. — У этих людей нет мозгов.  
Рэдвинг сперва вовсе не понимает важности (и смысла) происходящего, поэтому только отмахивается и требует себе завтрак.   
На пресс-конференции, посвященной стратегическим разработкам Тони Старка для команды Мстителей (совершенно внезапно превратившейся в обсуждение нетрадиционных сексуальных предпочтений Роджерс, чем тот жутко смущен; но он сам виноват) задается вопрос насчёт "сокола Капитана Америка".  
Роджерс в ответ делает заявление, последствий которого и представить себе не может:  
— А, нет. Её зовут Рэдвинг, и это не моя птица. Это птица моего бойфренда.  
— Бойфренда?  
— Сэма Уилсона. Сокола. Мы с ней разминаемся по утрам в парке.  
Потом Роджерс жутко краснеет, а пресс-конференция скатывается в безумие.

***  
— Не понимаю! — после воскликнул Стив. — Кому какое дело до того, с кем я встречаюсь!  
Сэм тяжело вздохнул. Жизнь Сэма тоже скатилась в безумие. Его теперь всюду фотографируют, а какой-то парень, представившись Джоном Смитом, в телефонном звонке просил об интервью. На предмет сексуальных предпочтений Капитана Америка.  
На предмет, понимаете. Сексуальных предпочтений.  
Мистер Смит предложил Сэму _большие деньги_. Неужели мистер Смит не знает, каким взглядом одаряет Капитан Америка тех, кто не оправдал его доверие. Плюс минеты. В смысле, неделя без минетов. Да ни за какие миллионы!  
Но истинной королевой таблоидов сделалась Рэдвинг.  
Её попросили на фотосессию "зелёные". Про неё сняли журналистское расследование (пришли к выводу, что именно ей Сэм обязан своим обаянием, а Стив с ним только из-за птицы).   
У нее появились свои теги на фейсбуке.  
Она заполонила инстаграм.  
Она, чёрт возьми, научилась принимать наиболее привлекательные позы перед объективом.

***  
В конце концов позвонила Мария Хилл. Мария Хилл — женщина той же породы, что и Романов, поэтому Сэм принимает звонок, стоя навытяжку.   
— Слушаю, мэм. Доброго дня.  
Хилл не здоровается:  
— Наши аналитики считают, что тебе стоит завести блог для твоей птицы. Это несколько отвлечёт от скандала с каминг-аутом Роджерса.  
У Сэма падает челюсть. Он старается дышать размеренно и ровно.   
— Блог моей птицы. И о чем же я должен писать в блоге Рэдвинг? "Жрала лягушек, а потом обгадила кресло в гостиной. Много думала"?  
— Не волнуйся, блог будет вести наш специалист по связям с общественностью. С тебя только фотографии раз в несколько дней.  
Сэм представляет себе убого-умилительный блог, который будет вести специалист — за деньги, по долгу службы. Вздрагивает.  
— Ну уж нет. Блог Рэдвинг пусть ведёт сама Рэдвинг.  
Это ещё одна ошибка в череде ошибок нелепой жизни Сэма Уилсона.

***  
"Напиши, что лучшие лягушки в городе — в Кливленд-парке" , — велела Сэму Рэдвинг.  
— Этот блог читают люди. Понимаешь? Люди! Они не едят лягушек.  
Или: "Сегодня видела, как в кустах спаривались люди. Самец и самка. Это очень мило".  
— Этот блог читают дети. Детям рано знать о… спаривании.  
"Не понимаю, причем здесь возраст".  
Сэму написал какой-то "Одинокий Волк из Долины Великих озёр". Написал вот что: "Мой сокол влюблен в эту леди. Молю о встрече".  
Не смешно.

***  
Сэму предложили написать автобиографию, но особый упор просили сделать на его взаимоотношениях с Роджерсом. И умоляли побольше про птицу. В духе Джеральда Даррела. Подумать только.

***  
Терпение Сэма вот когда лопается: утром его отловили по пути на работу; в обеденный перерыв попросила автограф бариста из забегаловки, но не у Сэма -- у Рэдвинг; в бесплатной газетенке некий "сексолог" рассуждал на тему зоофильских наклонностей Роджерса.  
Но лопается не поэтому.  
Поздно вечером, когда Сэм уже лежит в кровати, а Стив чистит зубы, на подушку бухается Рэдвинг и требует: "Ещё одно фото в инстаграм, и спать".  
И принимает ту самую _соблазнительную соколиную позу_.  
Сэм молча встает, берет ноутбук и удаляет страницу "Сокол Красные Крылышки".  
Сколько можно.


End file.
